The Day of the Doctor
by Marcus S. Lazarus
Summary: -14 in 'Twilight Storm'- A trip to Elizabethan England to tie up a loose end results in Bella Swan witnessing the most impossible day in creation.
1. The Zygon, the Queen, and the Rupture

Disclaimer: I don't own "Doctor Who" or "Twilight", and the essential details of the original concept of this fic came from a video posted on YouTube by heroesdwtw- which has unfortunately now been taken off YouTube- and is used with their permission

Feedback: Much appreciated

AN: The latest story in my 'Twilight Storm' series, as Bella Swan's travels with the Doctor result in her witnessing the most impossible day in history...

The Day of the Doctor

After our previous journey had resulted in me making friends with Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White, I supposed that I should have been fairly casual about the idea of meeting more royalty, but when I learned that we'd landed in sixteenth-century England to visit Queen Elizabeth I, I had to admit that I was more excited about that possibility than I supposed I should be. My relationship with Shakespeare had its ups and downs- particularly when I looked back on some of his plays; _Romeo and Juliet_ no longer had the same appeal to me as it had in the past- but the era itself still intrigued me, so the chance to see it for real had immediately captured my interest.

I just wished that I had a chance to see more of it than what I'd witnessed so far. Our brief visit to various princesses had apparently reminded the Doctor of something he had to do involving Queen Elizabeth I, but when we'd arrived, he'd run a scan that had revealed the presence of another time machine in the area. Following the signal to its source, he had discovered a ship that he had identified as a Zygon ship, explaining that the creatures were a race of shapeshifters he'd encountered a few times in the past. As a result, I had been told to stay inside the TARDIS while he spoke with the Queen; until he knew what the Zygons were up to, he'd wanted to limit the risk of the Zygons trying to use me against him.

With nothing better to do with my time, I had retreated to the TARDIS library to catch up on my reading after changing into a loose brown outfit that I felt fit the standards of the time. I was wearing trousers as opposed to a dress, but I felt that the loose white shirt and brown jacket looked like what the standard person from this era would wear based on the Shakespeare films I'd watched in the past. I'd also pinned and arranged my hair in a manner that should make me look like a boy at casual glance; if a crisis arose, I wasn't going to waste time dealing with people who might not want to take orders from a girl. There were times when I'd resented my thinner frame, particularly when compared to the likes of Rosalie, but right now I had to admit that it should make things easier-

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone began to ring from its position on a nearby table, prompting me to put down my book and pick it up.

"Hello?" I said, surprised at the unexpected interruption.

"_Bella_?" the Doctor's voice yelled over the line. "_You need to get out here; Queen Elizabeth's on the run and our horse was a Zygon_!"

"The _horse_-?" I began in confusion, wondering when the Doctor had found the time to get a horse.

"_Just get out here; I need help to keep track of this and the Zygon doesn't know about you yet_!" the Doctor explained. "_Get the other scanner and get out here; it'll lead you to me_!"

"You mean… that thing you left on the console?" I asked, getting up and hurrying back to the console room as I spoke; once he'd realised what we were dealing with, he'd developed a spare scanner for me as well as his own, but I'd left it on the TARDIS console until it was needed.

"_Precisely_," the Doctor replied. "_I'm sending it a program that will allow it to lock on to my scanner and alert you to Zygons; when you leave the ship, run towards the beeping and run away from the whistling_!"

"Uh… sure thing," I said, as I ran into the console room. "See you soon!"

With the call ended, I picked up the scanner and checked my reflection in the time rotor's reflection, confirming that my hair was still done up in the appropriate manner. Assured that I wouldn't stand out, I ran out of the ship, the scanner out in front of me as I hurried through the woods towards wherever the Doctor might be heading. If I kept on the move and paid attention to the box's signal, I should manage to avoid the Zygon in the area…

"…Doctor," I suddenly heard my friend saying from another direction, prompting me to quickly turn towards the voice. "I'm nine hundred and four years old, I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the oncoming storm, the bringer of darkness, and _you_ are basically just a rabbit, aren't you?"

As I finally reached the source of the voice, I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my friend crouching beside a stump, glaring at the rabbit that he had apparently misidentified as a Zygon; maybe Earth was being invaded, but you had to laugh or you'd never get anywhere.

"OK," my friend said, clearly embarrassed at his mistake. "Carry on - just a...general... warning."

"To the world's rabbits?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Doctor!" another voice suddenly yelled before he could respond.

"Elizabeth," the Doctor said, his voice low as he stood up and hurried towards the source of the call, leaving me racing to keep up. As we arrived in a clearing, I saw a red-haired woman in a golden dress lying on the ground near an old ruin of some kind, clearly shaken as she sat up.

"That thing…" the woman said, looking at the Doctor in shock as he helped her to her feet. "Explain what it is! And what it wants of us! …And who is this?"

"This is… Ben Swan, my… apprentice," the Doctor explained hurriedly, waving an awkward hand at me before looking around; this wasn't the time for me to get indignant about being introduced as a boy, so I didn't. "As for the Zygon, I'm still trying to figure that out; it probably just wants your planet…"

"Doctor?" another voice said, the three of us turning around to see a woman approaching us who I quickly realised was the exact double of the queen.

"Stay away from her, Doctor," the new arrival said firmly. "That's not me; that's the creature."

"How is that possible?" the Elizabeth we'd helped to her feet said, looking at the new arrival in shock. "She's me. Doctor, she's me!"

"I am, indeed, me," the new arrival said, as the Doctor pulled out his machine and began to hit it while the two queens circled each other, leaving me to stand beside him and hope the impostor didn't do anything drastic. "A compliment that cannot be extended to yourself."

"Extraordinary!" the first Elizabeth said. "The creature has captured my exact likeness… this is exceptional."

"Exceptional?" her double repeated. "A Queen would call it impertinent."

"A Queen would feel compelled to admire the skill of the execution - before arranging one," the original Elizabeth countered, apparently regaining her old confidence.

"It's not working!" the Doctor said, hitting his machine before he took mine and examined it. "Not yours either; they're too close to distinguish which is which…"

"One might surmise the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection," one of the Elizabeths said; I'd lost track of which was which when I was looking at the Doctor.

"Clearly you understand the creature better than I," the other Elizabeth reflected. "But then you have the advantage."

I was saved from having to ask the Doctor what we were meant to do now when some kind of strange hole suddenly appeared in the air above us, resembling an upside-down golden whirpool of some sort.

"Back, all of you, now!" the Doctor yelled, moving forward to stand underneath the new thing, the Elizabeths behind him while I stood to the side. "That's a time fissure, a tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen!"

"Like-?" I began, before a small red thing suddenly fell through the fissure, landing at the Doctor's feet.

"For instance… a fez," the Doctor said, picking up the hat and studying it for a moment before something else fell through the fissure. I was amazed to see that the new arrival was a young man dressed in an old burgundy coat over a grey waistcoat, with dark trousers and brown leather shoes, as well as thick brown hair.


	2. The Three Doctors

Disclaimer: I don't own "Doctor Who" or "Twilight", and the essential details of the original concept of this fic came from a video posted on YouTube by heroesdwtw- which has unfortunately now been taken off YouTube- and is used with their permission

Feedback: Much appreciated

AN: To try and limit confusion, when I say 'the Doctor', I'm referring to the Tenth Doctor as Bella considers him 'her' Doctor, while the Eleventh is 'the other Doctor' and the War Doctor is 'the old man' until further notice

The Day of the Doctor

"Who is this man?" one of the Elizabeths asked.

"That's just what I was wondering…" the Doctor said, as he put the fez on to stare at the new arrival.

"Oh, that is skinny," the other man said, standing up to stare at the Doctor, turning to one side as he studied the Time Lord. "That is proper skinny… I've never seen it from the outside, it's like a special effect."

With that said, he walked up to the Doctor and knocked the fez away with a casual swipe of his hand, grinning all the while. "Oi! Matchstick Man!"

For a moment, the Doctor simply stared at the new arrival, tilting his upper body and moving his arms as the other man copied his actions, a thoughtful expression on his face suddenly replaced by realisation.

"You're not…" the Doctor began, before he and the other man both reached into their jacket pockets, the Doctor pulling out his sonic screwdriver while the other man pulled out a longer, slightly thicker device in gold and silver, with a green light surrounded by four silver claws at the top…

I suddenly realised who this man had to be; that comment about 'seeing it from the outside', his small device that could only be a sonic screwdriver…

"Doctor?" I said, looking at the new arrival uncertainly.

"Bella!" the other man said, looking at me with a smile that at least confirmed my guess; not only was this man the Doctor, but he was the Doctor from the _future_…

"Compensating?" the Doctor said, looking at the other man's sonic screwdriver with a pointed stare.

"For what?" the other man- the other _Doctor_- asked, looking indignantly back at the Doctor; I was actually grateful for the chance, as I was still trying to process the revelation that there was another Doctor present, even without the fact that this one was a future version rather than the past one I'd encountered before.

"Regeneration; it's a lottery," the Doctor said, shrugging dismissively as the two closed their screwdrivers, tossed them into the air, and then put them back in their pockets, in almost mirror images of each other.

"Oh, he's cool," the other Doctor said dismissively. "Isn't he cool? 'I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool; oops, I'm wearing _sandshoes_'!"

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor hissed at the other man, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm busy!"

"Oh, busy?" the other Doctor asked, looking over at the two queens as he put the discarded fez on. "I see, is that what we're calling it, eh? Hello, ladies."

"Don't start," the Doctor said.

"Listen," the other Doctor said as he turned back to my Doctor, "what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business-"

"One of them is a Zygon," the Doctor clarified.

"Urgh…" the other Doctor said, before looking apologetically at the Doctor. "I'm not judging you."

I was about to ask how either of them could judge the other for anything when a strange whooshing sound emerged from the fissure that the other Doctor had just fallen through. As I looked up anxiously, the two Doctors each pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on as they studied the object, each man pausing to notice and compliment the other's eyewear before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Your Majesties," the other Doctor said, taking off his glasses and looking back at the queens, "probably a good time to run."

"But what about the creature?" the queens said simultaneously.

"Elizabeth," the Doctor said, putting his own glasses away and pointing both arms in opposite directions, "whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one."

"Of course, my love!" the other women said simultaneously.

"Stay alive, my love!" one of them said, hurrying forward to take 'my' Doctor by the face. "I am not done with you yet."

With that said, she kissed him passionately and then ran off, leaving the Doctor looking somewhat bemused as the other one walked up.

"I understand," she said. "Live for me, my darling; we shall be together again."

As with the other queen, she gave the Doctor a passionate kiss before running off in the opposite direction to the other, leaving the other Doctor and I looking at the Doctor in surprise.

"Well… won't that be nice?" the Doctor said, lost for anything else to say.

"One of them was a Zygon, you know," the other Doctor said, as the two resumed looking at the portal thing above us.

"Yeah," the Doctor noted.

"Big red rubbery thing, covered in suckers."

"I thought it looked more orange, actually," I said suddenly.

"_Not_ helping, Bella," the Doctor said, looking at me in exasperation.

"Still covered in suckers," the other Doctor said. "With venom sacs under the tongue-"

"Yea, I'm getting the point, thanks," the Doctor said.

"Nice…"

"_Doctor_!" an unfamiliar voice called from what I assumed was the portal above us; I certainly couldn't see anyone else in the woods, and the echo in the voice certainly sounded like it came from a tunnel. "_Is that you_?"

"Ah!" the other Doctor said, smiling as he looked up at the portal. "Hello! Clara? Can you hear me?"

_Clara_…

I'd met Steven Taylor and Sarah Jane Smith, and it had been disconcerting to find myself conversing with people who had been where I was now as the Doctor's old companions, but the knowledge that I was hearing a future Doctor talking with my _successor_…

I'd known that I couldn't travel with the Doctor forever, of course- if nothing else, he was virtually immortal and I was just human; sooner or later I would die even if I didn't decide to leave him on my own- but to hear this kind of _evidence _that I wasn't with him in the future…

"…_can hear you_," the voice was saying from the portal. "_Where are you_?"

"Where are we?" the other Doctor asked.

"England," I said.

"1562," the Doctor added.

"_Who are you talking to_?" the voice at the other end of the portal asked.

"Myself," the Doctors said simultaneously.

"_And_ my old friend Bella Swan," the other Doctor added, giving me a brief warm smile that assured me that, whatever awaited me in the future, it wouldn't be a bad thing.

"_Can you come back through_?" another voice asked, this one sounding like an older woman.

"Physical passage may not be possible in both directions…" the other Doctor began, before trailing off as he took off the fez and studied it thoughtfully. "Hang on; fez incoming!"

With that, he threw the fez into the rupture, only to be met with silence until the first speaker spoke again. "_Nothing here_."

"So where did it go?" the Doctor asked, looking curiously at the other Doctor and I before he focused on his other self.

"_Who's he talking to_?" the first speaker said on the other end of the portal.

"_He said himself_," the other voice said contemplatively. "_Keep him talking_…"

As the faint sound of footsteps came through the rift, I wondered what I should say next, but the Doctor spoke before I could.

"OK," he said thoughtfully. "You used to be me, you've done all this before; what happens next?"

"I don't remember," the other Doctor said nonchalantly.

"How can you forget this?" the Doctor said, waving his finger indignantly between the two of them.

"Didn't you say you don't remember this kind of thing when it happens to you normally?" I said, looking at my Doctor while unable to resist the urge to smile at him.

"OK, never mind what we do and don't remember, I need to get back to my TARDIS!" the other Doctor protested as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Let's get on with this; reverse the polarity!"

Following his future self's example, the Doctor took out his own sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the rupture, the two holding out their tools for a few moments with no sign that it was affecting the rupture.

"It's not working," the other Doctor said.

"We're both reversing the polarity," the Doctor noted in exasperation.

"Yes, I know that-" the other Doctor said.

"There's two of us," the Doctor clarified, slightly waving his sonic screwdriver. "I'm reversing it, and you're reversing it back again; we're _confusing_ the polarity!"

The potential argument was interrupted when another whoosh filled the air and another figure emerged from the rupture. Unlike the other Doctor, this man landed on his feet with his hands behind his back and a casual smile on his face, to say nothing of him looking considerably older, with grey hair and a weathered face along with a sloppily-trimmed beard. He was wearing a battered leather jacket and a frayed scarf over light trousers and dark boots with missing buttons, a bandolier slung over his shoulders in a manner that reminded me of a Western gunfighter.

"Anyone lose a fez?" the man asked, smiling as he looked at the three of us before dropping the item in question at his feet.

"You…" the Doctor said, evidently shocked at the new arrival. "How can you be here? More to the point, _why _are you here?"

"Good afternoon," the old man said, smiling politely at us. "I'm looking for the Doctor."

"Well," the Doctor said, after exchanging glances with his future self, "you've certainly come to the right place."

"Good!" the old man said with a smile. "Right, well, who are you three? Oh, of course! Are you his companions?"

"His _companions_?" the other Doctor said incredulously, as the Doctor puffed out his cheeks and blew out in a contemplative manner.

"They get younger all the time!" the old man said, still smiling as he looked at the three of us. "Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor…"

As the two Doctors exchanged glances with each other, they reached into their jackets to pull out their sonic screwdrivers, looking uncomfortably at the older man.

"Really?" the old man said, clearly realising what they were trying to tell him

"Yeah," the other Doctor said.

"Really," the Doctor confirmed.

"You're me?" the old man asked. "Both of you?"

"Hold on; _you're _the Doctor?" I said incredulously.

"Yes…" the old man said, turning to look at me as though only just registering that I was there. "And you are?"

"Bella Swan," I answered, indicating my Doctor with an awkward wave of my hand. "I… I travel with him."

"Ah," the old man said, smiling slightly in relief before he focused his attention back on the Doctors with a more confused stare. "But… you're my _future selves_? Am I having a mid-life crisis?"

"Oi!" the two younger-looking Doctors said indignantly, raising their screwdrivers as the old man stepped forward.

"Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that?" the old man asked. "They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Still…" the Doctor said, as he and his future self awkwardly lowered their screwdrivers, "loving the posh, gravelly thing; it's very convincing."

"Brave words, Dick Van Dyke," the other Doctor said. I was about to ask what he meant by that when a large group of soldiers suddenly charged from the woods to gather around us, all aiming lances at us as I hurried over to stand beside the Doctor as his other two selves looked anxiously at the new arrivals.

"Which of you is the Doctor?" one of the soldiers said, the two younger-looking Doctors brandishing their screwdrivers at the new arrivals while I tried to stand between them. "The Queen of England is bewitched; I would have the Doctor's head."

"Well," the old man said with a grim smile, "this has all the makings of your lucky day."

I wasn't sure if I agreed with that sentiment; having three Doctors present should normally be an advantage, but so far I was just completely confused about what was going on here…


	3. The Doctor of War

Disclaimer: I don't own "Doctor Who" or "Twilight", and the essential details of the original concept of this fic came from a video posted on YouTube by heroesdwtw- which has unfortunately now been taken off YouTube- and is used with their permission

Feedback: Much appreciated

The Day of the Doctor

For a moment, the guards and the Doctors were caught in a stand-off, the first two Doctors brandishing their screwdrivers while the older-looking third Doctor stood solemnly beside me, until a voice was heard through the portal once again.

"_I think there's three of them now_," the voice that was apparently the future Doctor's companion said.

"_There's a precedent for that_," the older-sounding woman replied.

"What is that?" the apparent leader of the soldiers said, stepping forward as the first two Doctors turned their screwdrivers towards him.

"Oh, the pointing again?" the old man who was apparently another Doctor said in exasperation. "They're _screwdrivers_! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?"

Exchanging glances with each other, the Doctors lowered their screwdrivers, exchanging embarrassed glances with each other.

"That thing," the lead soldier said, looking anxiously at the portal. "What witchcraft is it?"

"Ah yes!" the apparently oldest Doctor present said (The one that was apparently the youngest- since _both _of the other Doctors had been identified as his future selves- looked like the oldest and the one that was oldest looked younger than the others; if I'd thought it was hard to keep track of the Cullens' chronological ages, keeping track of which Doctor was what was giving me a headache), walking forward as he smiled up at the portal. "Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft, yes, yes, yes, witchy-witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there? Excuse me; hello! Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well? Clara?"

"_Hello_?" the future companion replied, sounding slightly frustrated at her new role.

"Clara, hi, hello," the future Doctor said, looking around at the soldiers. "Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?"

"_What… he said_," the companion replied awkwardly.

"Yes, tiny bit more colour," the future Doctor said, looking up at the portal in frustration.

"_Right_," the companion said. "_Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll… turn you all into frogs_."

"Oh, frogs, nice," the Doctor said, as the leading soldier jumped. "You heard her."

"_Doctor, what's going on_?" the companion asked.

"It's a… timey-wimey thing," the Doctor said, looking awkwardly at the surrounding soldiers.

"Timey-wimey?" the older-looking Doctor said sceptically.

"I-I've no idea where he picks that stuff up," the Doctor said, so obviously embarrassed at the phrase that I would have used the opportunity to make a joke about it in a less serious situation.

Further conversation was interrupted when one of the Elizabeths suddenly returned to the clearing, prompting the soldiers to kneel in homage even as the Doctors remained standing (I thought about kneeling for a moment, but decided to follow the Doctors' example and stay on both feet).

"You don't seem to be kneeling," the Elizabeth said, looking at us in satisfaction. "How tremendously brave of you."

"Which one are you?" the Doctor asked. "What happened to the other one?"

"Indisposed," Elizabeth said confidently. "Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!" the soldiers repeated.

"Arrest these men," the Elizabeth said coldly. "Take them to the Tower."

"That is _not _the Queen of England; that is an alien duplicate!" the Doctor yelled, pointing firmly at Elizabeth.

"And you can take it from him, 'cause he's really checked," the future Doctor said.

"Oh, shut up!" the Doctor protested, leaving me to stare up in frustration at my friend's attitude.

"Venom sacs in the tongue," the future Doctor added.

"Seriously, stop it!" the Doctor said, lowering his arm to glare at his future self (How someone could be this annoyed at themselves I really couldn't understand…).

"No, hang on, the Tower!" the future Doctor said, suddenly grinning. "Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant, love the Tower! Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?"

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" the oldest-looking Doctor asked grimly.

"Yes! No!" the younger-looking Doctor said, waving his hands as he spoke before he turned to look resolutely at the Elizabeth. "I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators, Sandshoes, Grandad and the Swan!"

"Grandad?" the oldest-looking Doctor said indignantly.

"'The Swan'?" I repeated uncertainly.

"They're not sandshoes!" the Doctor protested.

"Yes they are," the oldest-looking Doctor noted, glancing down at the Doctor's shoes.

"Silence!" Elizabeth said. "The Tower is not to be taken lightly; very few emerge again."

"Well then," the future Doctor said with a grin, "best be getting us there, mmm?"

I didn't know if I should feel gratified or anxious at this turn of events; the future Doctor seemed to have a plan, but I had no idea if it would turn out to be a good one or not…

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the four of were manacled and being led back to the Tower of London by the soldiers, leaving me with nothing better to do but hope that we wouldn't have too far to walk as I found myself walking alongside the future Doctor, while my Doctor was walking with the oldest-looking man.<p>

"So," the apparently future Doctor said, looking at me with a reassuring grin, "good to see you again, Bella Swan."

"Uh… sure," I said, lost for any better response as I looked uncertainly at the man that I was still only just starting to believe was the Doctor. "So… you're the Doctor?"

"The Eleventh Doctor, to be precise," the man said, grinning casually at me. "And your one's the Tenth; don't know if he's mentioned that yet?"

"He… he _might _have…" I said, trying to remember before dismissing the issue as irrelevant; it didn't matter if the Doctor had ever told me what body he was in right now on top of everything else we had to deal with. "So… you're the next one?"

"Precisely," the Doctor smiled at me.

"And… him?" I asked, looking uncertainly at the old man, only for the Eleventh Doctor's expression to suddenly become far grimmer at that question.

"That's… complicated," he said solemnly.

"How?" I asked.

"I've had many faces, many lives," the Eleventh Doctor explained, his tone grim as we continued to walk. "I don't admit to all them, there's one life I've tried very hard to forget… and that's _him_; the me who fought in the Time War."

"Ah," I said, looking at the old man with a new sense of understanding; considering the Doctor's reluctance to remember the Time War, facing the incarnation who'd actually fought in it had to be difficult…

"So… which Doctor is he?" I asked, getting my mind back on the most relevant question.

"He isn't," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"Pardon?" I asked, completely confused about what the Doctor was saying.

"He's _me_, but he's not _the Doctor_; he broke the promise we made when we chose that name," the Eleventh Doctor explained grimly. "He accepted other Time Lords calling him 'Doctor' because he didn't have anything else they could call him instead, but he never considered himself the Doctor, and neither did any of us; his predecessor was the Eighth Doctor, he was followed by the Ninth, but _he_ is nothing but a soldier."

"But… he's still _you_, right?" I said, struck by the Doctor's tone as he discussed this man. "How bad could he-?"

"'Doctor no more'," the Eleventh Doctor said grimly, his gaze fixed on the old man up ahead as he spoke. "Those were his first words after the death of his predecessor, and he lived up to them throughout his life; by the end of the Time War, that man had more blood on his hands than any other soldier in that long war, and that man was me…"

I was lost for anything I could say as I looked at the old man up ahead of me.

How could the Doctor have become a soldier on _that _scale?

"It wasn't as bad as you might think," the Eleventh Doctor said, as though he'd noticed my expression. "He never killed innocents, he always did his best to find another way if he was asked to carry out a mission that would risk civilian casualties, and I'm not saying he ended the war that way because he wanted to or because he enjoyed it… but what he did was not done in the name of the Doctor."

With nothing else to say to that statement, I simply walked in silence as I continued to stare at the old man walking alongside my friend.

I wasn't sure what baffled me more; how the Doctor could hate one of his other selves so much that he wouldn't even consider that version of himself to be 'the Doctor', or what all three of them were doing here…


End file.
